KSC: Side Quests 2
The Side Quests for Part II. For the Part I Side Quests, go to KSC: Side Quests 1 Side Quest: Going on the Ship when all Party Members in Part II are there. going to the Dallan Seahaven again, the party is seen talking in new dialogue near the entrance. Rai: Aw, this place brings back so many memories. Starla: Yeah, the Manager dude and your banter. Rai: Haha, yeah! And now I convinced him to get me a ship! Starla: A ship?! Eden: It was to help with our Mercenary program. Sera: We still needed to explore the islands to make sure everything was regulated. Lissa: Interesting, mind if we go on it? Irvine: Why do you wanna go on it? Lissa: I heard something about one of the islands. It’s a Risen island. Cherie: Risen??? They’re barely here! Lissa: Well, there has to be some form of darker monsters to balance the light and dark somewhere. Their numbers reappear instantly, so I wanted to check it out. Sera: Oh I get it, you want to train! Lissa: An ideal location for training. Heath: Sounds interesting, you can count me in. shifts, and Lissa, Heath, Rai, are there. Heath: Why didn’t Starla, Irvine, and Sera come? Rai: Starlie hates going on ships and boats, she only goes on when she has to, so she’s just gonna stick around and do research. Lissa: Irvine feels like he doesn’t need the training, for now anyway. Rai: Sera’s trying to help Starla plan our next moves for what’s been going on the past few days, because she’s never done it before. Heath: Ah. shifts, and Eden is seen in a cabin of the ship. Eden: Heh, I thought it would be a surprise to randomly appear when they needed me! Soon, they’ll realize they’ll need my help against those Risen! And... imagination appears in his head. versions of Rai, Lissa, and Heath are seen, talking outside the ship. Lissa: You guys... I think we’re missing something. Something important. Heath: Me too... Rai: Guys! It’s Eden! He’s not here! looks sad. is seen right there, casually lounging. Eden: Don’t worry. a finger to Lissa’s cheek. I’m here. hair. Rai: EDEEEEENNNNNNN!!!! goes up to hug him. of imagination. Eden: Smirks. They’ll miss me, soon enough! are heard outside his cabin. Eden: They’re here! Once they come in, they’ll jump into my arms and- opens and shuts nearby. Eden: CRAP! to lean close to the wall to listen to what they’re saying. heard through the walls, muffled. Rai: So, Eden. Lissa: Indeed. tries to listen in even more. Rai: He’s changed a lot. Eden: Yes, Yessss? Lissa: On one hand, you see a less slacking off guy who’s been even more powerful. Eden: My dear, please go on. Lissa: But the other hand... Rai and Lissa: He’s still a loser. Heath: Agreed. Eden: over. WHAT!!! Rai: I see he still doesn’t even have a girl yet. Though I’ve always wondered why. Lissa: He’s just not emotionally ready, or able to keep a special someone for very long. Heath: Who can fall for someone that has little standards AND is incredibly gullible? is now banging his head on the floor. Eden: THEY ALWAYS TELL ME HOW GREAT I AM AS A COLONEL AND LEADER, AND THIS IS WHAT THEY SECRETLY THINK OF ME. banging his head on the floor over and over. Rai, and Heath walk into the room, while he’s banging his head. Lissa: You do realize that we can hear you from every single place of this ship right? Rai: We even heard you imitating us. Shudders. Lissa: And for the record, I DO NOT sound like that! Heath: And you didn’t think we were purposely doing all of it, knowing you were here? Eden: BUD! WHYYY! of scene. Get to the island! Appears on the screen. can control the ship and can run into waves that have monsters. arriving at the island, new dialogue occurs. island itself is a dark area, with Risen all over the place. Lissa: Looks like this is the spot! Rai: Mhm! Ready, guys? Heath: To kick them to the curb? Heck yeah! Eden: Sigh, let’s just destroy them already... Sulks. of dialogue. technically is no end of the side quest. One can leave and come back with the other party members to the Risen Island. This place is specifically for just training. End. ' ' Side Quest: Royal Garde ' ' once the Party is all together at anytime. activate, simply go back to Rai’s room at his kingdom’s castle with the full party. A dialogue will pop up. Rai: Party in my room, I guess? Haha. room looks slightly different from how it used to be. There are multiple plaques hanging on the walls for achievements, more training equipment, a desk with a chair, a calendar hanging on the walls with a schedule. Starla: What’s all the new stuff for? Rai: Royal Garde. I had to gain the skills of organization and learning how to keep everything together, on schedule. Irvine: Me, Rai, Soren! The co-founders! Though Soren is the one who leads it, we just follow. Lissa: I heard it was going pretty well over here. You guys combined with the Knights of this kingdom and other volunteer people being together to help repair and rebuild. Irvine: Yep! Permanent organization, in case of future wars! Sera: Y’all seem pretty well put together. Our little mercenary thing was just a temporary peacekeeping thing with few people. Heath: Then again... It was more of a diplomatic thing. You people stayed in one area, focusing on one kingdom. Rai: True. There are still rebels going around here, although it’s gotten better. With a big kingdom like this, there’s no such thing as complete bliss. Eden: Especially with the history of the place. Starla: Is Soren okay with you guys doing all this stuff with us instead? Rai: It’s totally fine. Nothing huge has happened over here anyway, so it’s not like we’re crucial at the moment. Sera: Aww, our Rai-Rai is growing up! Cherie: They grow up so fast! Pongo: Sniff! Sniff! Irvine: You’re younger than both of us! Lissa: Though I’m curious. I’d like to see what the Royal Garde does daily. Rai: Oh sure. There’s always something going on! Lemme check with my uncle real quick and we can do something! Leaves. Starla: Lissa. Heh, you sure seem excited about doing stuff like this! Lissa: I’ve always wondered what people in organizations like this do to help secure the vicinities. Irvine: To be fair, she spends most of her time in the castle and on the throne. It’s not like she gets to go around and see how large groups help the ruler! comes back. Rai: Alright, I’ve got some stuff! A small village town has some former rebels being jerks to them! So it’s our job to keep them away and take em out! End. Get to that small town! place is indicated in red on the map. a trail the party has to go through, and some monsters stick around there. arriving at the small village, cutscene appears. the small village, three jerk dudes are there, ordering the village people around cruelly, beating them up randomly. The village is underdeveloped, and some parts are destroyed, including houses. The village people look thin and pale. The party is hidden. Rai: See, that was an area badly hit by the war, and the rebels just recently showed up, taking the beaten up area to their advantage. We have to take them out, and make the small place prosperous again. Lissa: So you’re still discovering small villages like this being attacked. Rai: There are so many in this whole kingdom, followed by the fact that the place is so tiny and remote. Irvine: Which is a problem, we have cavalry and birds to scout the area, but we all know how big the kingdom is. Heath: What’s the plan? Rai: Just take them down. There’s only three of those jerks. The main focus is just helping the village as a whole. End the Player walks into the area, a new dialogue pops up. Rebel 1: Well, well, well, if it isn’t a buncha pretty boys coming in to save the day. Irvine: Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Rebel 2: Who are you? Rai: What does it look like? A buncha people that are dressed like they’re in some kinda positions with weapons coming to whoop your buttowskis. Rebel 3: Huh? Lissa: Starla. Buttowskis? Starla: I don’t get it either. Irvine: In case you haven’t noticed, we’re here to destroy you. And take back this village. Rebel 1: Gah, it’s them. The high and mighty bloodstained Thet people! Rebel 2: I hate them. Rebel 1: Ugh, I know. Taking back the kingdom like that, after Lysandre lost to them. Rai: Think what you want, but Thet has been reformed quite a bit since then. It’s no longer as corrupted and our policies have gotten better. Rebel 3: Think you’re trying to convince us, boy? Hah, no. pull out their weapons. fight starts. defeating them… boss people are gone and the village people are all there. Rai: Phew, glad we rounded them up and put them under arrest. As prisoners, they’ll be forced to help rebuild. Village elder: Thank you, everyone. You all have our thanks. Irvine: Now, it’s our job to help reconstruct all these shattered houses and help you replant your crops. Rai: We’ll also provide medical assistance and other foodstuffs if needed. Lissa: Very impressive! All this that the Royal Garde does. Starla: It certainly helped those two! Smiles. ends. will pop up. Irvine, Starla, and Lissa are there. Irvine: Alright, you’re up, Rai! jumps onto a village house, with the roof shattered. Rai: Don’t worry, I’ll get this roof fixed in no time! up building materials such as bricks and lumber. Starla: Impressed. Whoa… He’s so passionate about working to help people now. It’s admirable. faint blush appears on her face. Irvine: Hear that, Rai? Rai: Hm? Lissa: Starla is impressed! Rai: O-oh. drops the bricks in his hands as he smiles. is a little mini-game where Rai builds things onto the roofs. few other mini-games are available, with Rai or Irvine being playable, running around delivering different items that the village people request. rewards for completing this sidequest is bonus affinity for Starla and Rai, Lissa and Rai, Irvine and Starla, and Irvine and Lissa. A weapon dropped by the Rebels is given to the party plus some Ducats as payment from the Royal Garde. ' ' Side Quest: Relief Organization ' ' at the same time as the Royal Garde sidequest. the full party with you and go to the Medical Wing at the castle to activate cutscene. entire group is there, as Cherie and Pongo are walking into the area. Sera: That reminds me, how’s your organization going, Cherie? The relief one. Cherie: Ooh! It good! Very good! Lissa: And what does your organization do? Do they just go around healing those in need? Cherie: Kinda! Ever since that war, Medics from all over the kingdoms joined together to help each other out, not just for healing but research for sicknesses! Lissa: Makes sense. After the war, the kingdoms have gotten closer, even though the Solarian Alliance was less strict. Cherie: Also, we’ve been going around trying to expose children to the medical field, to make sure Medics don’t just lessen in numbers just because of no war. Pongo: It’s fun! We travel around everywhere! Heath: What about the people who aren’t in the organization? Cherie: They just stay in their areas where they’re stationed! We need some people to hold down the fort! Relief Organization people just go around everywhere, spreading information around and healing! We don’t need too many people though! Oh yeah, and we’ve adopted some of Taonia’s training methods! Lissa: I heard about that. Cherie: We’re trying to make Medics stronger in battle, let them live longer and be able to fight more! Heath: I can see how much you’ve improved in battle, Cherie. Irvine: Mhm! I’ve seen her fight a decent amount! few medics come in. Medic: Cherie! You’re here! Thank goodness! Cherie: What’s up? Medic: We have a few more patients coming in! They’ve been attacked by some poisonous monster that they were trying to eliminate! You’re the only one here who can extract poison from monsters! All our advanced Medics are gone at the moment! Cherie: Okay! Pongo: We’re on it! Rai: Actually, we could go help take down that poisonous monster. Sera: While you go take care of the injured! Eden: I could help my little Cherie! You taught me afterall, sweetie! Lissa: I’ll stay here too. I can help here, and I want to see how you guys do it! Irvine: Yeah, maybe I could do something too with helping extract the poison. I can’t heal but my aura can channel, plus I was the one poisoned before, I can encourage the patients! Starla: That works, I’ll stick with the group in case they need healing! ends. is at a cave automatically. Take out the Threat! Appears on the screen. has random monsters appearing followed by many tunnels with treasure and other pathways and obstacles. party arrives at the threat, cutscene appears. giant, hairy spider is there, 10x the size of the party members. Sera: EEEEK!!!! A spider?! stares at her. Rai: Sera? Starla: Scared? Heath: Of spiders? Sera: It’s so hideous! And disgusting! Starla: Let’s just take this thing out quickly! Watch out for the poison, everyone! battle begins. spider can shoot out venom at the party, and the Spider’s defences are insanely high. After a few minutes, the fight stops, and the spider will swallow Rai. Sera and Heath try to hit the spider, but it doesn’t work. Dialogue pops up. Everyone: RAI?! Rai: It’s okay! I’m fine! Starla: Oh no! to blast the spider with fireballs. Stupid spider! Give me back my Rai! Sera: “My”? Starla: Anyway, Rai, can you lift your sword in there? Rai: Yeah! Starla: I think I got it! Rai, keep slashing! The weak spot is the belly, so if you slash enough inside, it can turn over! controls Rai, and Rai has to command when the party can come over and slash the Spider’s belly when it’s turned over enough. This must be repeated a few times. defeating the Boss… jumps out of the spider, with a finishing blow. Starla: Rai!!! onto him. Are you poisoned or anything? Rai: No, I’m fine. Smiles. Starla: Are you sure?! all over his body, even lifting up his shirt to check for any poison. Phew. Heath: Whoa. Sera: Hm? Heath: Those abs. Geez, last time I saw Rai like that, he was still kinda scrawny. Starla: WHY were you staring at him shirtless??? of scene. Get back to the Medical Wing! Appears on screen. arriving back, a mini-game appears. Player controls Cherie and Pongo, and they will have to run around, treating patients according to their needs before the time runs out. of Side Quest. finishing this side thing, Cherie gets boosted healing and attacks. Eden and Starla also get some boosts for their healing magic. Side Event: Hot Springs (Hahaha YEP! XD) ' ' same time as Royal Garde and Relief Organization side quests. activate, the full party must go to this area at in Taonia, that resembles a springs place. A large building is there, followed by multiple sand beds, different springs areas divided by walls, trees, etc. Upon arriving, a dialogue appears. Lissa: You’re all welcome to soak here for free at the Taonia Hot Springs! Cherie: Wowwww!!!! Is this new??? Lissa: Yep. The minerals from the sand and other minerals are in the hot water. Sand baths are also available too. Irvine: Lotsa tourists come here too! An amazing tourist attraction! Sera: It does seem quite nice! Relaxing for your sore muscles! Lissa: Certainly can ease the pain from all our fighting away! And one soak is very good for your skin! Starla: Lissa and I came here before. And, it was so amazing! My skin was so supple and smooth! I could use another soak for my poor skin that’s been scratched up!!! Eden: Grins. Are there co-ed baths? Pongo: Whoa there! Lissa: Nope. It’s separate male and female. Rai: Just give it a rest, Eden! The girls will be in towels anyway, probably! has three dots above their heads. Irvine: That doesn’t really help, Rai… You just gave him more ideas! Rai: Crap! I didn’t mean to! Heath: I hope the rest of you guys aren’t going to try anything. It’s rude and unhonorable! Irvine: Mhm! Eden. C’mon dudes, lets go on this side. You girls can go over there! Lissa: Thank you, Irvine. shifts. The guys are in towels around the bottom area… The guys all have some form of muscles, but Heath and Rai are the most ripped, with six pack abs. Heath: Man, this feels nice. Ahh, my bones. Irvine: You sound like an old man… Jealous. But with those amazing pecs of youth! Rai: You do have a pretty toned body. Expected from a knight! Heath: Same with you, Rai. Must’ve been working so much. Rai: Ah, my form is usually better. Been snacking on sweets lately thanks to Cherie. Eden: up. Nice talking with you boys. Heath: Done already? Eden: Imma go sand bath. Irvine: Ah, okay. Rai: I’ll join you in a bit! leaves, and when the guys can’t see them anymore, he goes over to the girls’ side. There is a giant wall with a small hole, where the girls are. Rai appears. Rai: Eden! I thought you were- Eden: Shh! I’m trying to listen! Rai: Get out of there! The girls are beyond that wall and that’s just plain wrong, so come back! are seen bathing, on the other side of the wall in towels. Starla and Sera are notably busty and curvy, lying around in the water. Lissa is more medium sized, with curves… While Cherie is flat chested… Lissa: Sera, how did you get like that? exclamation point randomly appears by the wall, but the girls don’t notice. Sera: I’m not sure, actually. I guess I was just a late bloomer! Cherie: Lucky… Starla: Now, now, Cherie. Large busts aren’t everything! They can be a hassle sometimes when you’re trying to sleep or run! Lissa: True. But having an amazing figure and a large bust is pretty ideal among women these days. Both you and Sera are amazing, but I’m fine with the way I look. Cherie: Easy for you guys to say…. Starlie, your body is so great, that you look good in anything! Starla: Aw, really? Thanks Cherie! Cherie: AND YOU JUST HAPPEN TO HAVE THOSE GIANT SIZED MELONS TOO! guys on the other side of the wall are seen. Eden: Ooh, that’s nice to hear. Rai: Blushing. I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!!! Eden: Really… Rai: I’m telling you! Bust size doesn’t matter to me at all!!! points are seen on the other side of the wall. Eden: Uh oh. behind a tree. Rai: blushing. I mean… Lissa: Aramis! Go find that creep behind the wall! Rai: Ahhh!!!! blacks and then goes to normal. is pinned down on the ground with Aramis’s dark rays. The girls are there, staring at him. Eden is seen, still behind the tree, with hearts above his head. Lissa: RAI! and Heath appear. Heath: What’s going on?! Was that Idiot Colonel trying to peep on you guys?! Sera: NO! fists. It was RAI! Rai: G-guys! Heath: What! Rai! How disgusting! Irvine: Mhm! Lissa: her head. I can’t believe you, Rai. Cherie: Yeah! Perv! You just wanted to see Starlie! Sera: Take him down, Starlie! Starla: Hmm? I don’t mind. looks at her. End. ' ' Side Event: Clans of Kadelatha after the stuff with the Sevinnon attacking Kadelatha is finished. to Kadelatha to activate the Side Quest and a cutscene with a full party. is there, with the other party members. People are wearing different outfits with specific symbols. Irvine: What are these? Clan symbols? Sera: Nods. You didn’t see them earlier when we were in terms of crHeath, but now that everything is mostly normal, people are back to their usual clans. Starla: Ah, I heard about this. You were taking on your job to revive the old traditions and clans in Kadelatha! Sera: Yep! It was the only way to reform the class system. The clans are based off heritage, not class. Now that classes are put together because of heritage, people can coexist farr better with each other. Lissa: I was at the Clan Induction Ceremony. They identified each person and their ancestral background to put them back into their clans. Rai: Wouldn’t it separate different people still? Sera: Clans are like giant families. Since the giant families are made up of people from various classes, it forces them to be together. And since it’s been decades since the clans existed, most people are intermarried, thus bringing them all together anyway. Eden: In the past, it wasn’t possible. Fights were getting ugly with the clans, and then they split into the class system. Cherie: The strict one where people couldn’t move up if even if they were qualified! Pongo: Aye! Sera: Peasants couldn’t go to school, servants could not rank up, knights were just fighting forces who were born into it, and only nobles could climb up socially. Now education is available to anyone, knighthood requires qualifications- but are still available to people, and people can climb up socially due to connections. The ruler of Kadelatha doesn’t have to be an elected noble anymore, it can be anyone qualified to rule. Heath: Who’s making sure this is all being done? Sera: Mostly Lyn and I, but people can become those who regulate. We have our assistants, Van and Raine, doing all this too! The system isn’t completely reformed yet, but there’s progress! Just take a look at our capital city! End. (A/N: Yes, there are some side events here, just for player’s information that just develop the character more. Not all side stuff involves fighting, the main focus are elements in the characters and how they’ve become after the timeskip and how the world has changed.) ' ' Ultimate Weapon Side Quest- Starla after getting Athos back. go to Cordelia Castle and speak to the King. A scene appears with Rai, Lissa, and Irvine, who are standing by Starla and the king. Starla: My King? King Cordelia: Starla, I’m happy to see you here, my daughter. There is something I must tell you. Starla: What is it, Your Majesty? shifts, Starla is with the King at the top of the castle. Starla: This is where Caton always stuck around. King Cordelia: Your magic is strong enough for something Caton the Wise was saving for you, one day. Starla: Saving for me? go inside a door. There is a pedestal, with multiple knives in a box, looking very spiffy and powerful. Golden aura is around the knives. King Cordelia: These are a royal treasure, created by Caton himself. The aura in these small blades have been fused for ten years, being very powerful, but difficult to control. Now, your power is massive, and you can easily handle these. Starla: They’re very beautiful. Master… Surprised. He made these when I was that young? King Cordelia: Nods. He knew you would one day be strong enough to wield them. They boost your casting abilities and power because of the golden aura equipped within your body. Although you are proven to be very worthy of holding such a royal treasure, I would like to make one final test. Starla: Very well. King Cordelia: As ruler of Cordelia, and an inheritor of the bloodline, my abilities should be similar to yours. As I, have a royal treasure as well, this staff. Let me see your strengths and ability to strategize right in front of me! and in the castle courtyard, with those guys watching, a boss battle begins. defeating the King, it goes back to the scene. Rai: Starlieeee!!!!!! Wooh! Irvine: That’s our Lotus! Lissa: As expected! King Cordelia: Pants. Truly deserving of the Lotus of Cordelia title. Starla: Lotus of Cordelia… The sacred lotus that blooms twice in spring. King Cordelia: That title is granted every generation to a particular female of the Cordelia bloodline. You were born intelligent, with great power, and for most of your childhood, I was barely around… I’m sorry. And then you lost your mentor, and I was not around for that either, for selfish reasons. But you grew fine. to the three who were watching. Thanks to this three, and the others you travel with. Starla: They definitely helped me become who I am today. And it’s enough, for me to forgive you. to the distance. And you, as well. End. completing this fight, Player gets Starla’s Ultimate Weapon: Lotus Tirade. Starla will get bonuses on her boosts for pairing up with Rai, Irvine, or Lissa and the next Pair Up Scenario will be unlocked for those three, if not already unlocked. However, the last Pair Up with Rai will not be unlocked at this point, no matter what. ' ' Ultimate Weapon Side Quest: Rai after Rai gets Porthos back. activate this and a cutscene, have Rai talk to Noctis in the throne room of their castle. Scene appears additionally with Irvine, Starla, Lissa, and Eden. Noctis: Brother! Just in time! Rai: Oh hey, Noctis. What’s up? Noctis: Your traditional induction as a man, and one of the current King’s sons in the family bloodline. Your 19th birthday has passed, and the first thunderstorm since then has occured. According to tradition, it is now your time to receive one of the passed down, sacred blades. Rai: Technically, it can be anytime after the first thunderstorm. Noctis: True, but you’re busy, involved in a difficult challenge as of now. The weapon can help you on your journey, and we don’t know when’s the next time you’ll be back. Rai: I see. So I’ll have to be dressed in the traditional costume tonight, while our parents induct me? Noctis: And have those of our bloodline be present. Rai’s friends. I’m sorry, but at that time, we can only have those who are eligible be around. Sacred ritual to not anger our ancestors. Starla: That’s okay! We’ll be waiting to see Rai! Irvine: I wanna see this epic, sacred weapon! Rai! You are so lucky! Lissa: We’ll be waiting right here, Rai. Make sure to tell us all about it. shifts. Some unnamed royalty are there, in the throne room, along with Soren, the parents, and Noctis. Rai walks in, with a traditional robe that has Thet symbol on it. The king and queen are standing at their thrones. King is holding a pillow which has a fancy looking, cool Rapier on it. King: One from our household is in a state of challenging affairs. This man has went above and beyond in qualifications and is of the age and time. No other time would be more perfect than this to induct my son, Rai of Thet and grant him his sacred weapon, passed down by generations. comes forward. The King puts it in his hands. Queen: Only those with Thet blood can touch such a blade. King: Allow it to guide you in years to come, for further assistance. starts clapping, as Rai takes the sword and raises it up in the air, as it shines. Sparks shoot out of the blade, as it glows a an electric blue. shifts, Rai comes over to the three, who were waiting out by the courtyard. Starla: Raiiiii!!!! You look adorable! Rai: his head. Me? Starla: Yep!!! Rai’s cheeks affectionately. See! Rai: Starwhie! Wheht foh ohv mah fae! lets go, smiling playfully. Lissa: You do look quite nice. Irvine: That’s the sword!!! at Rai’s sheath and runs over to it. Rai: Ah! Careful! Touching the blade without the blood can be dangerous! I don’t know what will happen, but let’s not risk it man! comes out. Rai: Noctis! Heyy! Noctis: Wanna have a little 1v1? Rai: Just you and me? Starla: Now you get to show us how the weapon will be used! battle begins. is a slightly taller Rai, but does not move as fast. His attacks can deal more damage, and can unleash his own Porthos. However, Rai can use the different forms of Porthos and can deal more critical hits. defeating Noctis... is on the ground panting, while Rai is standing, tired as well. Noctis: That was... Huffs. The best fight I’ve ever had... Rai: Mine too. Noctis: The amount of spiritual power you have... It prevented you from doing things at the beginning, but ended up giving you god-like fighting ability in the long-run. I remember you not being able to use many simple weapons and other forms of fighting, simply because the aura wore you out, and it was hard to balance yourself with it. Rai: The only fighting style I could use was swordplay. And Soren saw how much spiritual power I had. Noctis: Well done, brother. Well done. With the massive power you have at your hands, have you ever thought of becoming king? Rai: If I was married to another kingdom... a bit at Starla. It would be possible, since my job would be to just help, not do all the agreements and papers. In terms of Thet, no. I’m not cut out for all that paperwork and decision making- just leave the fighting to me. Noctis: You can assist me then, anytime. I could use someone like you. Rai: Then that’s what I’ll do! End. gets Rai’s Ultimate Weapon: Final Aether. (A/N: This basically explains Rai’s “Not being cut out for a leader thing, and deciding to just help his brother like what Soren did for the king” decision in the end of Part II, and why he said all that stuff to Trym. This side quest not only gives him the weapon, but it also provides more information about this development, as those are the main reasons for these character side quests.) ' ' Ultimate Weapon Side Quest: Lissa after getting Aramis back. to Taonia Capital city with full party and automatic cutscene appears. is walking into the area, with people bowing to her as she walks by. Lissa: I feel it. red. Starla: Aramis is fully healed now? Lissa: Yes. Also, I am at full power for the spirit. Rai: Full power... Wow! Lissa: When the current ruler of Taonia has brought out full potential of his or her spirit, there is more that can be unlocked, but only under those conditions. Heath: What can you unlock? Lissa: One of the many powerful weapons of Taonia. The weapon chooses the user, and our ancestors purposely did this. A trump card for Taonia, as Aramis was arguably the weakest of the three spirits when it came to offensive power. Once Aramis is fully charged and powerful, it can fuse with the power of the weapon. Rai: And it kept Taonia from being completely decimated when we tried to invade... Lissa: It’s fine, we’ve moved on since then. Because of that, we developed into this great place. Now, I must go on ahead and allow a weapon to choose me. shifts, Lissa is there with Raven, Jet, Hyde, and Milliana following her. Her hand is placed on the wall behind the throne, opening a chamber. Aramis appears next to her as they proceed. Lissa: Come, Aramis. wall opens, and powerful looking weapons are seen up on the walls. Aramis and Lissa glow red again, and a fan on the wall reacts. Jet: As expected, Your Majesty! fan floats towards Lissa, and she takes it in her hands and closes her eyes. Gusts circle around her. Lissa: Raven, you and I will watch over our descendants during this process as well. Raven: Yes, Sister! Hyde: Now our Queen is more powerful than ever. Milliana: Actually, I kinda want to see her strength as of now! Jet: How bout a little 1v3, Your Highness? Lissa: Why not, it’ll allow me to try this out, too! begins against those three. defeating them, they are on the floor, with Lissa unscathed. Raven is in awe. Raven: My sis is so powerful! Hyde: Of course. Milliana: I expected no less from our very Queen! She is so well qualified to rule this country! Lissa: Very well then, I’m off to my journey. Keep up the good work on this place! End. completing the Side Quest, Lissa gets her Ultimate Weapon: Infinite Void. When Lissa summons Aramis in battle, there are boosts for the two. Ultimate Weapon Side Quest: Irvine after working with the Tetra for the first time in Part II. activate, go to the Panda. Panda will give Irvine a letter, where Irvine will read it in a scene. Starla, Rai, and Cherie are there. Irvine: at it in his hands. It’s from Melody. Starla: Something up? Irvine: She wants me to meet her when I get this letter. Pigeon comes over to Irvine’s shoulder, and he takes out a quill and scribbles some stuff on the back of the letter and attaches it to the pigeon. Cherie: Ooh, I wonder what she has to say! Irvine: She found something, a surprise. And I told her I’ll meet her tonight. Rai: Hope it’s something cool! Irvine: It’ll be the first time I’ll be talking to her for real, in a planned meeting. Rai: Yeah besides letters, we’ve been busy with the Garde the past few years. Starla: And it’s still not safe to be around the former enemy kingdom, not just yet. Irvine: I just hope she can come live by me, after this is over. They’ll recognize her, right? For working alongside us. Rai: Irvine’s shoulder confidently. I’m sure we can get the king to agree on it! Maybe not so soon, but eventually! Cherie: Cherie will help too! She’ll use her cuteness to persuade! Starla: And my beauty of course. hair dramatically. Haha, just kidding! all start laughing. shifts, Irvine is walking at night, to a cliff area. Melody is there. Melody: Irvine!!! over to hug him tightly. Irvine: Gah! Tight! C-can’t breathe! Melody: Sorry! her tongue out playfully and lets go of him. Hey be glad, not everyone can be hugged by this beautiful goddess! Irvine: Haha. Soo, what did you want to show me, Melo? Melody: out a fancy looking Falchion out of nowhere. Irvine: appear above his head. Oh my Celeste! Oh my Celeste! Ahhhh!!!! the sword and is super excited. The handle! The blade! The light weight, but sheer power I feel from such a beautiful blade! Ahhhh!!! Melody: I’m glad you like it! Irvine: Say, where did you find such a beautiful blade? Melody: Our late grandparents. Irvine: falls. Oh... Melody: Hey, chin up now! Your late grandfather was an excellent smith and sword wielder! Why else do you think you were able to pick up such an affinity for making weapons and naming them? Irvine: Well, I DID just start two years ago. We had to! It was for the Garde! Melody: Mhm, and you discovered that talent. And I found it at our grandparent’s old house. Irvine: You were visiting there? Melody: I make sure it’s in good shape. Irvine: I don’t even know where it is, or been to it... Take me there sometime, okay? Melody: On one condition. I take you there and let you keep the blade, if you have a rematch with me. No way I’ll let my baby brother destroy me again! You don’t have to win or lose, I just want a rematch! begins. It’s similar to the fight in Part I, but she deals far more damage. Her water based attacks and spells are faster and harder to dodge. Like she said earlier, you don’t have to win. Experience and Ducats are still gained from the fight, but more is given if one wins, as again, it’s a tough fight. the battle... Melody: So much power! My little brother is so powerful! Irvine: Of course! Why else are so many titles and dramatic lines known for what you see now as Irvine! Melody: Heh. I’m afraid my time is out, I have to return to Lysandre. But see you later, my brother. End. Ultimate Weapon: Super Ultra Mega Awesomesauce Fighting Poking Thingie is available! Don’t ask... ' ' Ultimate Weapon Side Quest: Cherie anytime after the encounter with Alia for the first time and as long as Cherie’s Story is completed from Part I. go to the Floating Monster Village to unlock this side quest! Irvine, Sera, and Heath are there with Cherie and Pongo. and Pongo go to the Village Elder. Cherie: Elder! Elder: over to the two. It’s Cherie! And Pongo! Sera: It looks like you were visiting the Village a lot! Cherie: Mhm! I wanted to bond with them, to try to find out more about how humans can work well with aura channeling monsters. few other monsters appear. Pongo: Yo!!! Cherie: Elder, that reminds me! My colleagues from distant kingdoms were talking about finding out a way for monsters like you guys to fuse with aura or other devices temporarily to power them! Elder: That sounds interesting. Cherie: We aren’t sure if it’ll actually work... Or if it could harm them. That’s why me and Pongo wanted to experiment, and allow these spell cards here... hers out. These special ones, to have Pongo fuse with them in battle to power magic! Monster 1: Sounds possible! Pongo, try it! Irvine: I heard of gems here that can channel such a thing. Can they really do it? Use a gem for the monsters to swallow, to allow them to do this! Elder: It’s never been done before. But if the bond between the Holder and Monster is strong enough, maybe! Monster 2: We have some in the forest! Cherie: But will it hurt Pongo? Monster 3: Nope! The worst that could happen is that it doesn’t work! Pongo: Ayyy! Elder: to a different place and comes back with a small, light blue gem. Gives it to Pongo. Pongo: Here I go! it. Salty! Cherie: Lemme try! her eyes, and the spell cards float up. Pongo starts to get absorbed into the card. The card changes form. Heath: Pongo? Are you in there! Pongo: Muffled. Yep! Cherie: the magic, and Pongo comes back out, to normal. The card is still in the transformed state. Cool! Part of Pongo’s aura latched onto the card! Irvine: Whoaa! Looks like a powered weapon! Cherie: I wanna try it out against monsters! I was told that if this worked, Pongo can continue to fuse into these cards to keep powering! And it keeps absorbing aura! I’ll be right back! Pongo, come! shifts, and Cherie is in the woods. Pongo is floating very high in the air, with aura beams leading to him. Monsters come out. Cherie: Here we go! begin. Different techniques can be used with the new Pongo fused, Spell Cards! And the two can just sweep through all the monsters with the cards! defeating all the monster waves, Cherie and Pongo are in a new scene. The three are seen in the background, jaws dropped. Cherie and Pongo jump up and down, cheering. End. Ultimate Weapon: Dancing Pongo is now available. When used in battle, aura charges up and can release more powerful attacks and Pongo can sometimes fuse more with the cards to power them even more. ' ' Ultimate Weapon Side Quest: Sera after the Clans of Kadelatha Side Quest. trigger, simply go to the castle and a scene will appear. walks in, with Heath, Eden, and Cherie behind her. Multiple people jump out. People: SURPRISE! Kadelatha, Lyn, Van, and Raine appear. Sera: What the? Lyn: Sera, it’s for you! Heath: Heh. Sera: You guys knew about this?! Eden: Of course. Sera: Even you, Cherie?! Cherie: Duhh! Isn’t it great! Lady Kadelatha: You deserve it, for your hard work. Bringing the clans together, reforming Kadelatha as a whole, the Mercenary group! Van: Surprised ya, didn’t we?! Sera: Wow you guys... You sure did! Happy. Raine: Oh yeah! And we have this celebration all for you! We knew you were coming! Lady Kadelatha: Sera a giant, fancy looking Hammer. As a token of our thanks. Sera: it and bows. Thank you, Milady. cheers. shifts. nighttime, and Sera is lounging around the city. Lyn comes up to her. Sera: What’s up? Lyn: You know, I always thought of you as a rival. Sera: Haha, same! Everyone’s been betting as one of us to be the next ruler of Kadelatha. I honestly don’t care who it is, as long as they’re deserving of the position. Lyn: Same. If it comes down to one of us, lets not make a big deal out of it. Sera: Agreed. End. (A/N: I know, you’re probably like why the heck isn’t there a boss battle...Well it already happened with Rai, Starla, and Irvine to see who is stronger. Other Side Quests were based on 1v1 battles and they don’t all need to be like it. Changing things up is good. Honestly, Sera doesn’t need much of a fight, because the rivalry between her and Lyn wasn’t a huge focus. Nor it is a huge deal to see who is the stronger one or who surpassed who. Sera’s already done enough for her kingdom, she doesn’t need anymore.) Ultimate Weapon: Power Smash is available after this side quest. ' ' Ultimate Weapon Side Quest: Heath and Eden after the Myriad fiasco is over. to the Arena to activate, with full party. Scene is shown. Leriann is there. Eden: K-Khan! Khan Leriann: I heard about what was going on, with the Myriad. Eden: head. I’m sorry. If you want to strip me of my position, I understand. Heath: Eden- Khan Leriann: head. You served Leriann so well, all these years. You’ve addressed your mistakes and corrected them, ultimately ending the organization that you were manipulated in. A hero who repented for his sins. party all smiles, encouraging Eden. Eden: Thanks... up a little. Khan Leriann: Stand up straight, you’re a soldier after all! sharply stands up. Heath: Did you need us, Khan? Khan Leriann: The Arena is having an event again. This time, two reps from each kingdom will participate- non royalty, mind you. at Rai, Starla, and Lissa. They have to be Knights and a number of amazing prizes are offered. Rai: Awww! Khan Leriann: I want you two to represent them! This is a competition to see who fares the best in terms of Military. Starla: Isn’t it kinda odd to have one now of all times? We are in the MIDDLE of a WAR here! Khan Leriann: That’s why only two from each kingdom are here! Irvine: Whispers. It’s game convenience! This side quest only fit at this time for the knights! And the creator wanted to allow fairness for all party members to have their strongest weapons! Starla: It’s still kinda strange. Eden: We’ll do it, Khan! Heath: Yeah! shifts. two are seen, in the Arena battlegrounds. Waves and waves of monsters are there and the two are back to back. the stands, the party is cheering for them, with a very large audience. Announcers are heard. Bob: And, it’s the two most famous Knights of Leriann! Dude: Lets- Heath: Not YOU GUYS AGAIN! Eden: Remember last time?! Heath: Yeah, so BE QUIET! AND LET US FIGHT! begin, and the knights are facing off against the monsters. There are many ways to take all of them out quickly, especially since those two are paired up. taking out the monster waves, two Knights from an unidentified Kingdom appear. Bob: And now, the final round! Let’s see who wins! Eden: Ready? Heath: Course! battle starts. Their attacks will mirror the Leriann Knights, but are notably slower and less powerful. defeating them, it goes back to the scene. is thrown everywhere, as the two knights are the ones still standing. Dude: AND WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! LERIANN PREVAILS AS THE STRONGEST MILITARY! shifts, Bob and Dude actually appear. They hand Eden and Heath a fancy looking Lance and Axe respectively. wave to the party, after taking the weapons. End. Ultimate Weapon: Last Vortex and Heath’s Ultimate Weapon: Helswrath are now unlocked. (A/N: And those are the side quests! Geez there were a lot for this game and many character and kingdom focused . Because the main story isn’t as long as SSC, so the side quests make up for it!)